


Sometimes things are better left unsaid

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics, Twenty one pilots song titles, and wanted to vent, i was bored, its not really though, so this is the best I could do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: I used Twenty One Pilots song titles to create poemsThat’s all this is





	1. Twenty One Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self titled album

You look towards me for the implicit demand for proof  
Until you slowly fall away  
I knew you were the pantaloon  
But I never knew you were an addict with a pen  
Friend, please don’t leave me  
As I march to the sea  
Damn that Johnny boy for how you used me  
Oh ms believer would never understand  
How you stole my air catcher  
And threw it down the trapdoor  
You left with a car, a torch, a death  
As I called for you the taxi cab didn’t wait  
I think of what you do before you start your day  
Alone on this isle of flightless birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just for me to vent in a way


	2. Regional At Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my favourite albums by them

You raise your guns for hands  
When I’m desperately holding onto you  
You tell me how you ode to sleep  
Because we live in a slowtown  
Where your car radio gets stolen  
But the forest is so beautiful  
As you gaze upon it with your glowing eyes  
From where you stand at your kitchen sink  
You sing of anathema  
And your voice is so lovely  
Being bathed in ruby  
The trees call for you to run through them  
But I will always be concerned  
As you clear away the blood  
Inside this house of gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know if I should post my own poetry online  
> I’m always afraid people won’t like it, this is the most I’m comfortable with for now


	3. Vessel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite album by far

I’m falling as you ode to sleep  
Holding onto you is never enough  
As I deal with this migraine  
You survive inside your house of gold  
Listening to your car radio  
While I’m semi-automatic  
Escaping through a screen  
Like I’m on the run and go  
Desperately trying to fake you out  
With my guns for hands  
Hiding in the trees  
Wanting to form a truce with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve almost done all the albums 
> 
> Tempted to do No Phun Intended but I probably won’t


	4. Blurryface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional but not their best work

My heavy dirty soul is being torn  
Getting stressed out  
As you take a ride   
But I’m fairly local   
And you’re the tear in my heart  
But the lane boy is following me   
Like he’s the judge  
And I doubt I’ll make it out alive   
While we polarize  
Like we don’t believe what’s on tv   
Because the message man will get me  
In our hometown   
But I’m screaming out not today  
But I know that soon I’ll be a goner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go


	5. Trench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good shit

You wear your jumpsuit to protect you   
Yet you see me levitate  
As I morph into something you don’t recognise   
Though my blood will always be the same  
The chlorine filling up my lungs   
I fall and shatter into smithereens  
You pull my body to the neon gravestones   
Because that’s what all the hype is about  
But nico and the niners will be there   
And I’ll cut my lip on a rock  
I know you’ll become a bandito   
With your pet cheetah following you   
You’ll be a legend for all eternity  
And I’ll just leave the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always cry when I listen to neon gravestones 
> 
> And that’s the end, I’ll update this when new albums comes out


	6. No Phun Intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to decided to do this one but here it is

You sing of blasphemy  
As I’m about to drown  
Falling into a hole in the ground  
You try to save me  
As I’m taken by sleep  
I want to know why  
It’s just like yesterday  
Since you never change  
Please prove me wrong  
Because I’ll realize that it’s gone  
Tonight I won’t love you  
As I’m falling too fast  
You whisper of stardust  
While I make a Taco Bell saga  
The chords/words will always be the same  
The trees can hear me sing  
While I’m thinking where did we go  
Because I’m a goner  
And you won’t even hear me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled the most with TB Saga and this probably doesn’t make sense but I tried


End file.
